Plastic Cup
by Cholee saranghae
Summary: Bagi sebagian besar laki-laki, perempuan itu sama saja dengan minuman manis yang ditempatkan di dalam gelas plastik. Sedotan yang panjang akan menusuk penutup plastik. Meninggalkan lubang menganga yang tidak mungkin bisa ditutup lagi./Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek. Kenyataan itu tidak akan aku bantah. Tapi, tidak semua yang kau katakan itu benar. KYUMIN. GENDERSWITCH. REMAKE


_**Disclaimer : This fiction isn't mine! I'll repeat. ISN'T MINE! This belongs to**_** KIRA DESUKE. **_**She made this with pairing**_** SasuSaku. Saya di sini hanya **_**REMAKE**_** dan **_**editing**_** seperlunya untuk menyesuaikan tokoh dan latar. Saya bukan **_**author**_**, saya hanya **_**editing **_**cerita ini**_**.**_

**.**

_**SEXUAL CONTENT. UNDER 17 PLEASE STAY AWAY, GUYS. KYUHYUNxSUNGMIN OTP. GIRL!MIN. GENDERSWITCH. I'VE WARNED YOU.**_

**.**

_**enJOY**_**!**

**.**

**A/N: Sungmin di sini sedikit **_**bitchy **_**kawan, maafkan saya karena ini adalah tuntutan cerita.****Umur Sungmin sama dengan umur Kyuhyun****,**** yaitu 24 tahun.**

**.**

_**PLASTIC CUP**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Kyuhyun-**_**ah, **_**apa kau tahu?**

**Bagi sebagian besar laki-laki, perempuan itu sama saja dengan minuman manis yang ditempatkan di dalam gelas plastik.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin _imnida, bangapseumnida_."

"...Cho Kyuhyun."

Tangan Sungmin yang terjulur kini disambut dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka menjabat tangan dengan ekspresi berbeda di wajah masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Sungmin dengan wajah ramahnya yang turut menunjukkan senyum manis. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum mereka menarik kembali kedua tangan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kabar tentangmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi,_" Sungmin terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Melihat perempuan di depannya sudah mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk. Pemuda itu mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya di atas meja. "tak kusangka kita akan bekerja sama mulai dari sekarang. Mohon bantuan—"

"Aku juga sudah mendengar banyak sekali kabar tentangmu, Sungmin-_ssi._"

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Terlebih Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung kedua iris _foxy _milik Sungmin yang membulat. Melihat ekspresi terkejut di hadapannya, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tenang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menambahkan, "Walau penampilanmu sedikit meleset dari perkiraanku. Aku jadi meragukan apakah kabar-kabar yang beredar tentangmu itu memang benar."

Mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin merasa tersindir atau sakit hati. Sebaliknya, dia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia menatap kedua iris _onyx _Kyuhyun yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Tatapan yang menuntut. Tatapan yang... entah kenapa membuat Sungmin tidak bisa memikirkan kebohongan untuk menutupi kenyataannya. Tatapan Kyuhyun menusuknya. Memaksanya untuk berkata jujur. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, kepalanya tertunduk cukup dalam sementara Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Saat kepalanya terangkat...

...senyum palsu telah terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-_ssi._"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sehingga rambut hitam legamsebahunya mengikuti gerakannya. Rambut itu terlihat lembut ketika jatuh mengenai pipinya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Pandangan menghina—Sungmin tahu itu.

"Kabar itu memang benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu cara manusia meminum minuman manis dari dalam gelas plastik?**

**Ada sedotan yang membantu mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di Seoul, lebih tepatnya di distrik Gangnam, telah beredar suatu pekerjaan hitam di balik pekerjaan putih yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sekretaris yang merangkap sebagai... pelacur untuk bos mereka.

Dan Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu dari pekerja laknat itu.

Dia termasuk kelas satu atau berada di kelas yang paling tinggi. Dengan keahlian dasarnya yang pandai dalam berakting, dia dapat mengelabui semua mata di hadapannya. Anak baik-baik, perempuan yang ramah, dan berbagai macam pujian bagus disematkan padanya sebagai penilaian pada pandangan pertama. Ditambah dia juga memiliki otak cerdas sebagai sekretaris yang handal, membuat para bos di luar sana yang membutuhkan 'penyegaran' langsung menyewanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Menyenangkan?

Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak.

Saat para bos itu mulai bosan padanya, dia akan dikeluarkan dan diberi uang yang besar untuk tutup mulut. Sebagai perjanjian atas nama baik, Sungmin juga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk memberi tahukan semuanya jika sang mantan bos berniat menyebar fakta bahwa Sungmin adalah sekretaris sekaligus pelacur. Dengan begitu, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Orang-orang tidak akan curiga hanya karena dia berpindah-pindah perusahaan, sebagian besar dari mereka telah berpikir...

"Ah, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ itu adalah sekretaris yang luar biasa. Dia pintar, ramah, baik, dan cantik. Wajar jika banyak perusahaan yang menginginkannya, 'kan? Mungkin dia berpindah-pindah karena belum menemukan perusahaan yang sesuai untuknya."

Hebatnya lagi, jika ada orang yang berniat menyebar fakta busuknya, orang itu akan dikucilkan dengan yang lain dan dikatakan iri pada perempuan yang 'sempurna' seperti Sungmin.

Mudah sekali, 'kan?

Aah, semuanya akan terus berjalan seperti ini dan selamanya akan baik-baik saja—begitu pikir Sungmin dengan sombongnya.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini, sang direktur muda dari perusahaan _Cho Company_ menyewanya. Salah satu dari tiga perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Perusahaan yang tidak pernah Sungmin kira akan ikut menyewanya seperti perusahan-perusahaan kecil yang lain. Namun, bagaimanapun juga wanita pemilik mata _foxy _itu harus professional. Dengan tenang, dia menerima penawaran dari orang yang dikirim Tn. Cho kepadanya dan datang.

Setelah Sungmin mengkonfirmasi pernyataan yang Kyuhyun dengar selama ini, tiba-tiba laki-laki muda itu menyeringai tipis di balik kedua tangannya yang mengait dan kedua sikunya menumpu di atas meja. Sungmin terdiam. Oh, mungkin untuk sekedar tambahan. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mendapat pelanggan yang berumur kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya.

"Berarti... kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Tidak menjawab dengan kata atau suara. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, namun dia tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu—

—dan dia memang tidak mau tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedotan yang panjang akan menusuk penutup plastik.**

**Meninggalkan lubang menganga yang tidak mungkin bisa ditutup lagi.**

**Anggaplah penutup plastik itu sebagai dinding keperawanan seorang perempuan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ngh_..."

Suara desahan lemah itu menggema di ruang kerja pribadi Cho Kyuhyun. Belakangan ini, hampir setiap hari di atas jam dua belas malam. Laki-laki itu terdiam, di atas pangkuannya kini sang sekretaris baru yang ditawarkan ayahnya padanya sedang berusaha memuaskannya. Kyuhyun cukup duduk dengan tenang di kursi kerjanya sementara kedua tangannya terus bergerak untuk menandatangi dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Sungmin? Sayang sekali dia harus berusaha keras hingga berkeringat dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya, memuaskan alat kelamin Kyuhyun yang terus berdiri tegak.

Cih. Sungmin mulai kesal dan sedikit kelawahan. Kapan milik bos barunya ini akan jatuh kelelahan?

_Blazer _hitamnya sudah jatuh entah dimana, dia masih memakai kemeja putihnya, namun seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka. Menunjukkan dua buah dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra merah muda. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun sesekali menyesap leher jenjang putihnya, menggigitnya, dan memberinya tanda kepemilikan. Sementara laki-laki itu masih enggan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan Sungmin memuaskannya sendirian.

_"Ah, Kyu-Kyuhyun—ngh!"_

Namun ada kalanya sesekali tangan kiri Kyuhyun meraih buah dada Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat. Entah kenapa dia tidak membebaskan buah dada Sungmin yang semakin mengencang dari kedua bra yang membelenggunya. Sungmin cukup tahu Kyuhyun berniat menyiksanya. Tidak ada cara lain selain mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Wanita itu mulai mengutuk cermin besar di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun yang baru dibeli pria itu beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan adanya itu, tentu Sungmin akan merasa malu melihat dirinya sendiri memainkan tubuhnya.

Walau begitu, Sungmin tetap tidak bisa menahannya lagi lebih dari ini. Sementara tubuh setengah telanjangnya terus naik turun menunggangi kejantanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai meremas dadanya sendiri. Menarik bra yang menutupinya, menggunting talinya dengan gunting yang tersedia, lalu melemparnya secara asal. Kini kedua payudara Sungmin menggantung bebas, wanita itu bisa dengan mudah meremasnya dan mempermainkan kedua _nipple _miliknya.

_"Ugh, angh... ah! Aaah!_"

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri, Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Laki-laki itu melirik Sungmin sebelum melihat lurus ke arah cermin di depannya. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan dadanya, sesekali salah satu tangannya membantunya bergerak lebih cepat. Mulutnya terbuka dan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, rasanya begitu berat. Wajah Sungmin seperti menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sangat lapar akan kejantanannya. Pria itu menggenggam erat _bollpoint _miliknya, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar. Setelah merasa cukup, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

_"Ah, uwakh! Ah!"_

Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan menulis laporan pada ayahnya perihal sekretaris barunya tersebut.

Hari ini pun... perempuan itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah berhasil melewati penutup plastik yang merepotkan itu, sedotan akan terus menembus hingga menyentuh dasar gelas plastik.**

**Kemudian para laki-laki itu akan menyedot air yang terasa manis dari dalam gelas plastik, sampai habis tak bersisa.**

**Meninggalkan gelas plastik yang kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, waktu sebelum dia diangkat menjadi direktur utama perusahaan _Cho Company_ milik keluarganya sejak turun temurun.

Sang kakak, Cho Ahra yang seharusnya menjadi direktur utama, kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Cho sulung itu ingin mengejar cita-citanya menjadi _designer _namun ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Cho Yeunghwan—sang ayah murka. Dia membuang Ahra dari keluarga Cho, sementara dirinya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam umur pensiun dan dia menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Harus segera ada yang menggantikan posisinya demi kestabilan perusahaan yang telah berdiri selama tiga puluh tahun tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun, si bungsu Cho yang menjadi korban. Di mana seharusnya dia masih menjalankan tugasnya mempelajari ilmu sebagai seorang mahasiswa, dia dituntut memegang perusahaannya di umur dua puluh empat tahun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, pasalnya meskipun dia ingin ayahnya menunggu, saingan-saingan perusahaannya tidak mungkin mau menunggu. Banyak saingan perusahaan lain yang akan siap menjatuhkannya jika perusahaan _Cho Company_ ini sedikit saja menunjukkan kelengahan. Apalagi jika tidak ada direktur yang bisa menanganinya.

Kim Hanna—ibunya yang merasa bersalah pada anak bungsunya, akhirnya mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu Kyuhyun. Lalu didengarnya ada seorang perempuan yang sangat pintar dan menjadi sekretaris dalam umur yang masih terbilang muda. Hanna pikir, Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang tepat. Dia seumuran dengan Kyuhyun, pasti mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tanpa tahu bagaimana latar belakangnya, Hanna pun menawarkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri yang mencari tahu fakta tentang Lee Sungmin.

Di samping fakta bahwa Sungmin adalah sekretaris sekaligus pelacur, Kyuhyun mendapat fakta lain yang membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut. Kyuhyun yang tadinya senang karena berpikir bisa mempermainkan Sungmin, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Walau begitu, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan itu dan berlaku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia kembali melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana awal.

_"Ah... Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah..."_

Suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan akan masa lalunya. Pria itu melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya sendu. Ah, sudah berapa lama wanita itu memuaskannya? Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya. Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Laki-laki berambut _brunette _itu menaruh _bollpoint _miliknya ke atas meja, ditinggalkannya dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi menghambatnya tersebut. Kedua tangannya kini sukses menggantikan kedua tangan Sungmin untuk meremas dua payudara wanita itu.

Saat mulut Sungmin terbuka lagi untuk mendesah, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Mereka berciuman bibir—mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau mereka saling melumat isi mulut mereka satu sama lain. Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan, dia ingin cepat-cepat menghentikan permainan ini dan tidur di rumah. Namun harapannya itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh ketika Kyuhyun menyentakkan tubuh bawahnya dengan kasar membuat Sungmin refleks melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun dan berteriak.

_"AH! A__KH__! Aaah!"_ desahnya tak terkendali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun sementara kedua kakinya menendang-nendang meja karena kesakitan dengan gerakan pria di bawahnya yang sangat kasar.

Wanita beriris _foxy _itu berteriak melengking begitu Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah. Tubuhnya menegang dan memanas. Kedua matanya mulai berair karena kesakitan. Dia melirik Kyuhyun dari cermin di seberangnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyadari lirikan Sungmin itu dan membalasnya. Sungmin ingin meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan semua ini dan memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi, tatapan Kyuhyun membuatnya terdiam. Mulut Cho bungsu itu terkatup rapat, namun kedua iris _onyx-_nya yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah... sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

"Bukankah memang seperti ini pekerjaanmu? Hei pelacur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gelas plastik yang kosong pastilah tidak berguna.**

**Untuk apa dipertahankan?**

**Para laki-laki brengsek itu akan tersenyum sinis lalu membuang gelas plastik itu ke tempat sampah.**

**Gelas plastik itu menjadi sama dengan perempuan malang yang akan dibuang setelah memilih laki-laki yang salah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir Sungmin menjadi pelacur karena itu jalan yang dipilihnya.

Tapi, berpikirlah bahwa menjadi pelacur adalah jalan satu-satunya yang dia miliki untuk hidup.

Dia lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang memang sudah menjadi pelacur karena jalan pilihannya sendiri. Salahkan Tuhan. Salahkan ibunya. Ah, Sungmin sudah bosan untuk menyalahkan orang lain atas takdir yang harus dijalaninya. Semua sudah menjadi bubur. Dia sudah dihidupkan, dia sudah menjadi manusia kotor bahkan sebelum lahir ke dunia yang menyedihkan ini.

Ingin mencoba hidup berbeda dari ibunya, namun tidak ada yang mau memberinya kesempatan. Orang-orang itu bilang... jika ibunya adalah pelacur maka dia juga sudah pasti akan menjadi pelacur. Bagaikan buah yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Saat Sungmin berteriak tidak mau mengikuti jejak sang ibu, mereka menertawakannya, meludahinya, menendangnya, lalu membuang banyak sampah hingga menimbun tubuh kecilnya.

"Bermimpilah selagi kau bisa, pelacur kecil!"—begitu kata mereka.

Ya. Semua manusia itu jahat. Semua manusia itu sampah. Sungmin membenci kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari makhluk hidup menjijikkan yang disebut 'manusia'.

Masa lalunya begitu menyedihkan... hingga kalau bisa, Sungmin ingin melupakannya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Yang baik padanya hanya ibunya yang meninggal saat dia menginjak usia lima tahun dan seorang laki-laki tua yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pemotret tak terkenal, namun dia juga meninggal saat Sungmin berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tapi, ada satu memori yang tidak ingin Sungmin lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Pertemuan dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya saat berumur tujuh tahun.

Laki-laki kecil itu bilang, dia tersesat dan terpisah dari supirnya. Mobil yang menjemputnya sepulang sekolah mogok di tengah jalan, sehingga sang supir harus turun dan memeriksa mesin mobil mereka. Karena bosan menunggu, laki-laki kecil itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di tempat Sungmin berada. Walau ingin kembali, dia tidak bisa karena tidak tahu harus kemana.

Dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengejek atau menghina saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari seorang pelacur. Sebaliknya, laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah anak orang kaya itu malah kebingungan dan bertanya apa itu pelacur. Kata-katanya saat itu tidak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan...

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau pelacur? Toh, kau juga manusia, sama sepertiku." Laki-laki kecil itu memegang tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Lihat, tangan dan kaki kita sama. Kau punya dua mata, satu hidung, dan satu mulut, sama sepertiku. Apa yang beda?" tanyanya lagi.

Saat itulah, Sungmin terdiam dan menatap laki-laki asing itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kedua tangan mereka masih berpegangan ketika si pemotret tua memanggil mereka, "Hei kalian, ayo lihat sini."

_**CKREK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laki-laki brengsek terbagi menjadi dua.**

**Laki-laki brengsek yang pintar akan membuang gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah—tempat yang seharusnya.**

**Sehingga di tempat itu, sang gelas plastik—perempuan—masih bisa berharap untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya sampai nanti waktunya tiba untuk dibakar bersama sampah mengenaskan yang lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Foto langsung keluar dari kamera setelah satu potret itu. Namun, belum sempat Sungmin dan laki-laki itu melihat hasilnya, suara supir yang diceritakan laki-laki itu terdengar dari jauh. Laki-laki kecil itu langsung panik dan berkata dia harus segera pulang atau ayah akan memarahinya. Tapi, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, sang pemotret tua kenalan Sungmin itu memanggilnya. Sungmin terkejut ketika pemotret itu menyobek foto yang baru jadi itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Ini untukmu," Pemotret itu memberikan satu bagian ke si laki-laki kecil. "Dan ini untukmu, Sungmin-_ah_." Lalu memberi satu bagian lagi ke Sungmin.

"Tugas kalian adalah menyatukan foto itu suatu hari nanti." Si pemotret tua yang sudah berambut putih itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa. "Tugas yang mudah, 'kan? Dengan begini kalian tidak akan benar-benar terpisah karena kalian masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengubungkan kalian walau sangat kecil."

Mendengar penjelasan pria tua di hadapannya, laki-laki kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Nde_. _Kamsahamnida, ahjussi_!" katanya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam melihatnya sementara sang pemotret tersebut melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sungmin masih ingat sampai sekarang bagaimana terakhir kali dia memandang sedih punggung kecil yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh laki-laki kaya itu pasti sekarang sudah melupakannya dan memiliki hidup sempurna yang tidak mungkin bisa dimilikinya sebagai seorang pelacur.

Hanya saja, Sungmin tetap berterima kasih pada laki-laki misterius itu jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Karena berkat dia, di sinilah dia sekarang. Dia tidak menjadi pelacur seutuhnya, namun masih memiliki pekerjaan lain yang dapat sedikit mengurangi perasaan takutnya akan dosa. Dia ingin berguna dengan baik sebagai manusia. Tidak hanya sekedar menjadi pelampiasan nafsu. Sungmin terus belajar dan belajar, dibacanya buku-buku pelajaran bekas yang bisa dia dapat dari tempat sampah atau tukang loak.

Dia diangkat pertama kali menjadi sekretaris oleh direktur perusahaan _Kim Corporation_. Direktur itu tertarik dengan pelacur yang memiliki otak cerdas seperti Lee Sungmin. Sekali tepuk, dua lalat. Direktur Kim akan mendapat keringanan dalam pekerjaannya dan juga kepuasan untuk tubuhnya tanpa harus repot-repot mencari dengan membuang-buang bensin atau tenaga. Lalu selanjutnya... seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang... Sungmin merasa sedikit puas dengan kehidupan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namun, laki-laki brengsek yang bodoh...**

**...akan membuang gelas plastik kosong itu sembarangan.**

**Membiarkan gelas plastik yang sudah kosong dan tidak berguna lagi itu terinjak-injak manusia, terlindas kendaraan, dan berbagai macam penyiksaan lainnya.**

**Sehingga saat waktunya tiba, gelas plastik atau sang perempuan akan mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan terhina.**

**Sendirian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada Sungmin yang saat ini telah bekerja di perusahaan _Cho Company_.

Dua minggu telah berjalan. Banyak pengalaman _sex _yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya Sungmin pelajari. Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki dingin dan arogan. Sungmin harus berusaha keras untuk menggoda Kyuhyun agar mau menyetubuhinya. Ini bukan keinginannya, Kyuhyun yang memerintahnya. Pria bermarga Cho itu selalu bilang dia sedang tidak bernafsu, tapi dia ingin menyentuh tubuh Sungmin. Karena itu, Sungmin harus melakukan sesuatu supaya dia juga bernafsu. Setiap mendengar perkataan itu, Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dasar laki-laki aneh.

Kali ini, Sungmin menyelinap di bawah meja kerja Kyuhyun. Cho bungsu itu melirik Sungmin sementara kedua tangannya terus membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya dari buku yang tengah dia baca. Wanita bersurai hitam legam tersebut membuka resleting celana kerja Kyuhyun, dengan sedikit usaha, dia mengeluarkan kejantanan laki-laki itu dari balik celananya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Sungmin membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Seringai miring terulas di wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sungmin tidak melihat itu, dia memejamkan kedua matanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan usahanya. Kedua tangannya meremas celana Kyuhyun, sesekali meraih dua bola laki-laki itu. Sungguh susah membuat milik Kyuhyun berdiri. Entah kemampuannya yang menurun atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sungmin tersentak ketika sebelah kaki Kyuhyun menyelip ke bawah roknya. Menyentuh liang kewanitaan Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana dalam dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Jika kau keluar lebih dulu sebelum milikku berdiri, itu artinya kau kalah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, gerakan kaki Kyuhyun memaksa kedua matanya terpejam erat. "Dan kau harus melayaniku sampai besok tanpa istirahat."

_"Hmmph! Ngh—hmph!"_ Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak tahu harus menempatkan fokusnya pada apa. Pada kejantanan Kyuhyun di mulutnya atau pada sepatu Kyuhyun di bawahnya? Dia bisa gila. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin sudah menikmati sentuhan ujung sepatu Kyuhyun yang menggoda liang kewanitaannya.

Mulut Sungmin tidak dapat memanjakan kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan intens seperti rencana awal. Pada akhirnya dia menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya, menggesekkan liangnya yang masih tertutup dengan ujung sepatu Kyuhyun yang semakin menekannya. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Tidak. Tidak bisa.

_"HMMMPH! NGGH!"_

Sungmin meremas sisi celana Kyuhyun saat dia merasakan cairannya keluar dan membasahi sepatu Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Dia tidak bisa bernapas lega begitu menyadari kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih lemas di dalam mulutnya. Akh, tidak lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat Kyuhyun melepaskan wajahnya dari kejantanan laki-laki itu lalu menarik wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Lumatan kasar menjadi pembuka untuk permainan hari ini... hingga esok.

"Kau kalah."

Perkataan Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya. Iya benar, dia kalah. Bukan hanya dari permainan ini, tapi juga dari takdir. Sungmin menaiki tubuh Kyuhyun lalu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Di depan wajah si Cho itu, Sungmin membuka bajunya satu persatu dan melemparnya. Membuat dirinya telanjang bulat di hadapan direktur muda perusahaan _Cho Company _itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun sempat melihat bibir ranum itu bergetar sebelum terbuka dan menjawab sebagaimana harusnya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Puaskan aku... Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, yang manapun tetaplah sama.**

**Pada akhirnya perempuan yang telah dianggap gelas plastik oleh laki-laki, tidak akan berakhir bahagia.**

**Mereka hanya mengambil sesuatu yang manis dan indah yang kami miliki lalu membuang kami begitu saja.**

**Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci laki-laki.**

**.**

**Kau mengerti, Kyuhyun-**_**ah?**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Sungmin, apa kau tahu?**

**Kau memang benar—aku adalah salah satu laki-laki yang menganggap perempuan sama dengan gelas plastik seperti yang kau katakan.**

**Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek.**

**Kenyataan itu tidak akan aku bantah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu terus berjalan hingga tanpa Sungmin sadari, dia sudah berada di perusahaan _Cho Company_ selama hampir satu tahun.

Ini adalah rekor baru, Sungmin belum pernah selama ini melayani satu direktur. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Walau kejam, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia bosan dengan keberadaan Sungmin yang melayaninya hampir setiap hari. Pernah wanita itu bertanya dan hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan dengusan.

"Itu urusanku, kau kerjakan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau cukup diam dan melayaniku, toh kau akan kubayar."—katanya.

Yah, memang benar. Dengan begini, Sungmin tidak punya lagi hak untuk protes. Sebenarnya belakangan ini pula Kyuhyun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga mengabaikan Sungmin. Si wanita mata _foxy _itu sedikit merasa tenang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi sekretaris. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mulai menikmati bekerja di bawah perintah Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi kemudian, sesuatu kembali menyadarkan Sungmin.

Tidak. Wanita itu tidak boleh menikmati hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu masih sama dengan yang lain, dia bisa membuang Sungmin kapan saja. Pikiran ini membuat senyum hilang dari wajah Sungmin.

Benar. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya pelanggan yang menikmati tubuh dan usahanya. Seperti orang bodoh jika Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun membutuhkannya seperti dia membutuhkannya. Sungmin tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya yang sedang merapikan tumpukan dokumennya di atas meja kini bergetar. Setetes air jatuh membasahi sudut lembaran dokumen tersebut.

Ah, dia menertawakan kebodohannya... dan menangis lirih.

Kapan terakhir kali dia menangisi kehidupannya? Sungmin tidak ingat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, tidak semua yang kau katakan itu benar.**

**Ada juga laki-laki brengsek yang bodoh... tapi juga tidak bodoh.**

**Dia tidak membuang gelas plastik yang kosong, dia menyimpannya—meskipun tahu itu tidak akan lagi bisa digunakan.**

**Dia bodoh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menunjukkan sudut lembar dokumen yang mengerut setelah basah. Melihat itu dan mengetahui alasannya, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya kaku, "Ma-Maaf, tadi saya sedang meminum air putih saat merapikan dokumen itu. La-Lalu airnya—"

"Oh begitu," Kyuhyun seperti menelan dusta Sungmin bulat-bulat namun dia tidak peduli. Dia menyerahkan kembali tumpukan kertas itu pada Sungmin yang menunggu di depan mejanya. "jangan lupa berikan ini pada direktur Kim besok."

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai tanda respon. Dia menerima tumpukan dokumen itu lalu memeluknya agar tidak jatuh. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Ah, hati-hati dengan si _pervert_—direktur Kim Jungmo itu, dia mesum."

Mendengar peringatan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun sempat melirik Sungmin yang tertawa di depannya. Cukup jarang wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria yang dimilikinya. Sampai Sungmin tiba-tiba berkata, "Padahal kau sendiri juga mesum, Kyuhyun-_ssi._"

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Sungmin yang segera menyadari ucapannya langsung panik. Hei, berani sekali dia mengatakan itu pada direktur perusahaan di depannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk meminta maaf. Harusnya dia sadar tempat. Siapa dirinya. Siapa Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk, terlalu takut mendengar balasan Kyuhyun yang terus diam—mungkin juga dia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berani mengeluarkan candaan padanya.

Namun, di luar dugaan... Cho bungsu itu tertawa. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang kikuk menatapnya, Kyuhyun terus tertawa kecil. Laki-laki itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aneh. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa begitu ringan dengan pelanggannya. Sungmin memegang erat tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. Wajahnya masih memerah dalam berbagai arti.

Ah, Ya Tuhan_..._

"Hahaha, yah maaf saja jika aku memang mesum."

...bolehkah dia berharap sekali seumur hidup... untuk tetap berada di sisi laki-laki yang dicintainya sampai akhir nyawanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Walau begitu, dia menyimpannya bukan tanpa alasan.**

**Dia menghias gelas plastik yang kosong itu sedemikan rupa lalu memasukkan tiga sampai empat tangkai bunga ke dalamnya.**

**Semua mata yang melihatnya pasti akan terpukau dengan keindahan bunga dengan gelas plastik yang sudah dihias itu.**

**Dia membuat sesuatu yang tidak berguna menjadi berguna.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan pulang setelah melakukan dinas luar kota selama tiga hari. Selama itu pula, pekerjaan Sungmin hanya mengecek dokumen yang datang dan membersihkan ruang kerja pribadi Kyuhyun. Waktu itu Sungmin juga belajar mendekatkan diri dengan warga perusahaan _Cho Company_ yang lain,mengingat dia sering terkunci—dikuncikan lebih tepatnya di ruang kerja Kyuhyun sehingga tidak sempat berteman dengan yang lain.

Ada yang mau menerimanya, namun ada yang tidak karena mempercayai rumor tentang Lee Sungmin—walau benar. Setidaknya perusahaan _Cho Company _ini memiliki para pegawai yang baik. Mereka yang menerima Sungmin langsung menyukai kepribadian wanita itu yang bisa bergaul dan membaur dengan mudah. Bahkan mereka sedikit kecewa mengingat Kyuhyun akan pulang dan pasti kembali mengunci Sungmin di ruangannya. Anehnya mereka enggan mengetahui alasan di balik itu semua.

Sungmin melirik laci meja Kyuhyun setelah menyapu cukup lama. Jika dipikir lagi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkannya menyentuh mejanya. Didorong rasa penasaran yang besar, Sungmin mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan membuka lacinya. Tadinya Sungmin menggelengkan kepala kemudian berniat menutup kembali laci Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tapi, tangannya terhenti begitu melihat ujung sobekan di dalam buku tebal yang biasa Kyuhyun keluarkan.

"Apa... ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Entah bisikan dari mana, Sungmin nekat mengambil ujung sobekan itu. Ternyata kertas itu adalah sebuah sobekan foto. Sungmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Foto laki-laki kecil yang sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera sementara tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang entah siapa ini... sepertinya pernah Sungmin lihat.

Foto seseorang yang digenggam laki-laki kecil di foto itu disobek. Sungmin terus berpikir seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Namun setelahnya, dia tertawa kaku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya diiringi tawa sesekali. Walau dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia tetap tidak tenang. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengambil foto setengah bagian miliknya dari saku roknya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sungmin menyatukan fotonya saat masih kecil itu dengan foto yang Kyuhyun miliki di atas meja. Sampai saat ini, Sungmin memang tidak bisa mengingat wajah laki-laki kecil yang telah mengubah hidupnya secara tak langsung. Dengan penuh rasa cemas, wanita cantik berambut hitam tersebut menyambungkan sobekan dua foto yang terpisah itu.

Cocok.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan napasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orang-orang yang tadinya menghina gelas plastik itu berubah menjadi terkagum-kagum padanya—mereka bahkan iri dengan kecantikan si gelas plastik.**

**Dia—si laki-laki brengsek—tidak bodoh.**

**Aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti itu.**

**Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku...**

**...bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menghargaimu dan mengubah hidupmu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatan tentang tugas yang diberikan sang pemotret tua kembali terbayang di benak Sungmin. Ditatapnya dua foto yang telah bersatu tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan dan diingat lagi, memang laki-laki kecil yang dulu dia temui itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berpegangan tangan itu terlihat tersenyum jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Walau begitu, Sungmin tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kedua matanya mendadak berair. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Disaat dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Ah, kau sudah melihatnya."

Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di seberangnya. Pria itu menatapnya datar. Seolah tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia menatap foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang telah tersambung di atas meja.

"Sekarang kita bisa tenang," Cho bungsu itu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Sungmin. Tangis wanita itu meledak tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, "setidaknya... kita sudah mengerjakan tugas kita."

Sungmin mengisak lirih. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengannya sendiri, "Tapi... aku sudah kotor..." bisiknya.

"Sesuatu yang kotor, masih bisa dibersihkan," Kyuhyun memberi jeda. "Yang penting ada niat—"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong begitu Sungmin berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Laki-laki itu memang sempat terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Sungmin. Mengelus kepala wanita yang terus bergetar karena menangis. Dibiarkannya perempuan yang telah ditunggunya selama tujuh belas tahun tersebut mengeluarkan air mata dan membasahi kemeja yang dikenakannya. Basah... namun hangat.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit biru di luar jendela ruang kerjanya. Rasanya seperti baru saja kemarin dia dan Sungmin bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa melupakan surai hitam lekat dan dua buah mata _foxy _indah yang hanya dimiliki satu perempuan di dunia ini. Pertemuan mereka memang sangat singkat tapi cukup berharga.

"Aku mencintaimu... Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Jeda sejenak.

"_Neomu… Neomu saranghanda_."

Perkataan Sungmin mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus mengulang perkataan yang sama di tengah tangisannya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam... dan tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ah, perasaannya terbalas. Rasanya menyenangkan. Ingatannya kembali melayang saat dia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin setelah mereka berdua dipotret. Waktu itu, sang supir bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa yang dia lakukan sampai menghilang dari mobil mereka.

Dan kau tahu?

Kyuhyun yang masih kecil dan polos itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah lalu menjawab pertanyaan supirnya dengan antusias.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan perempuan yang sangat kusukai! Choi _ahjussi_, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku!"

Mendengar itu, Choi Siwon—sang supir—tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah, jaga dia baik-baik ya, tuan muda."

"Tentu saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagiku, kau bukan gelas plastik yang kosong.**

**Tidak.**

**Kau bukan gelas plastik.**

**Kau adalah manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan.**

**Perempuan yang sudah sewajibnya dijaga, dihargai, dan dilindungi oleh laki-laki.**

**Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang akan melakukan kewajibanku.**

**.**

**Kau mengerti, ****Sungmin-**_**ah**_**?**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review sangat dibutuhkan dan tidak menerima _flame _dalam bentuk apapun! Setidaknya review yang membangun dapat menyemangati sang author begitu pula untuk saya :)

Saya akan sangat senang apabila ada yang mereview _fiction_ ini tentang tata cara penulisan yang sesuai dengan EYD dan KBBI. Itu sangat membangun untuk saya begitu pula untuk sang author.

Saya suka sekali cerita _Plastic Cup _ini, sehingga saya jadi membayangkan si karakter itu _our beloved OTP _KyuMin, dan akhirnya saya meminta izin dari sang author untuk _remake fiction _ini. Lihat versi aslinya di profil Kira Desuke.

_NB: Maafkan saya kawan, bikos saya make papih Siwon sebagai supirnya Kyuhyun, padahal saya tau papih Siwon kaya banget :v saya cuma pengen iseng aja. Hoho :D_


End file.
